1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a display control method thereof which, in executing a plurality of jobs, display job contents in accordance with execution states of the jobs.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, so-called composite machines are widely used which have a copy function, a printer function, a facsimile function, etc. and execute a plurality of jobs in parallel. In those machines, there may occur a case that for a certain reason it becomes necessary to stop one of the jobs being executed. Therefore, the composite machines need to have a function of specifying a job to be stopped. However, it is not feasible to provide a stop key for each job.
A facsimile machine which displays a "detailed message screen" for a desired one of the jobs being executed and, when a stop key is pressed in this state, suspends the job related to the display has been proposed. (See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei. 5-63883.) In this technique, when the user performs a given operation, the jobs being executed are displayed on a display device. Then, the user presses an "arrow key" for selecting any desired job. If the user presses a "YES key" with the desired job selected, a detailed message screen for the selected job is displayed.
However, the above technique involves the following problems.
First, preferred operations to be performed by the user on the jobs being executed is not limited to stopping one of the jobs. For example, the user may be obliged to change the filter characteristics, the output destination, or the like in image processing while allowing jobs to continue The technique of the above publication does not allow such operations.
Second, since all jobs are displayed on the display device in the above technique, if a large number of jobs exist, it is cumbersome to select a job to be stopped from among the displayed jobs.